Mon ami, mon frère
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Un homme blessé, un homme désespéré, un homme brisé. Voilà ce qu'est un homme après la mort de son meilleur ami. Imaginez alors qu'il en ait perdu trois. Imaginez ce que vous ressentiriez à sa place si vous étiez le dernier vrai Maraudeur. Petit OS


**Un petit OS qui m'est venu un jour, tout court, tout mignon, mais pas très gai!**

**Mon ami, mon frère**

Noooonnnn !

Depuis que tu as traversé ce voile, c'est la seule pensée qui m'habite. Tu ne peux être part, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux avoir quitté ton filleul et pourtant, son air inconsolable me ramène chaque jour à la réalité. Pourquoi Harry doit-il perdre tous ceux auxquels il tient ? Après ses parents, toi aussi tu as quitté et moi, je suis obligé de cacher ma tristesse.

J'y suis obligé car je vois trop de gens affectés par ta mort autour de moi, à commencer par ta cousine. Si comme eux, je me laisse aller, je ne me relèverai jamais.

Pourquoi dois-je être le dernier des Maraudeurs en vie ? Peter n'en ai plus un, James et Lily nous ont quitté il y a 15 ans et à présent, c'est ton tour de les suivre. Non ! Je ne peux le tolérée ! Et moi, quand vous suivrais-je ? y aurait-il une malédiction qui pèse sur les Maraudeurs ? Serait-il possible que nous soyons destinés à être séparés nous qui étions si unis ?

Il ne se passa pas un jour sans que je ne repense à ces jours bénis, trop beaux pour être vrais, trop beaux pour durer. Ces jours où nous n'étions que de simples étudiants, où pas un jour ne passait sans éclats de rire, où vous m'aviez acceptés malgré mon « petit problème de fourrure », où vous agaciez tous les jours les professeurs, où vous faisiez sans cesse des blagues auxquelles j'ai souvent participé, où vous aviez décidé James et toi de faire un record d'heures de retenues, où vous sembliez si immatures. Cette époque où j'avais été nommé préfet mais où vous continuiez à sortir dans les couloirs, sans vous soucier du règlement comme à votre habitude.

Mais comment aurais-je pu vous le reprocher ? Vous aviez tant fait pour moi ! Vous risquiez la prison à cause de moi. Cette décision de m'accompagner à chaque pleine lune sous la forme d'animaux m'avait touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Vous n'avez pas mérité ce qui s'est passé.

Lorsque je voie les épreuves que tu as traversé Sirius, j'ai envie de m'indigner, mais…à quoi bon ? Comme se fait-il qu'un être comme toi, avec un cœur si grand, un ami si grand, si fidèle ai pu vivre ce que tu as enduré durant toutes ces années ? Tu as été élevé dans un milieu que tu as toujours méprisé, tu t'es enfui de chez toi, tu as été accusé d'avoir trahi ton meilleur ami, ton frère et tu as passé douze longues années à Azkaban. Même lorsque tu as réussi à t'échapper, les ennuis ont continués. Tu avais retrouvé Harry mais tu étais encore considéré comme un criminel. Je trouve tellement injuste que cette étiquette que l'ont t'a collé durant tant d'années n'ai été enlevée qu'après ta mort.

Mais la vie semble injuste pour tant de gens. Pourquoi Harry a-t-il perdu ses parents ? Pourquoi as-tu été séparé de ton meilleur ami ? Pourquoi suis-je aujourd'hui privé de vous trois, Lily, James et toi ? Tant de question habitent mon esprit. Cela fait presqu'un mois que tu nous as quitté à jamais mais rien ne parvient à me détourner de mes pensées. Pourtant, je me trouve ingrat. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans mon « malheur ». Dumbledore m'a accepté à l'école ce qui m'a permis de vous rencontrer et de vivre des années de rêve, il m'a donné un poste dans son école et cela m'a permis de te revoir, je suis parfaitement intégré dans l'ordre, ma différence ne dérange personne. Mais perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est une épreuve. J'en ai même perdu trois puisque Peter m'est perdu à jamais. Je me sens seul et pourtant, tant de gens m'entourent

L'idée de me laisser mourir me vient parfois à l'esprit mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Harry. James, Lily et toi ne me le pardonneraient jamais .

Mais comment vivre après cela, comment profiter de la vie, alors que vous, mes amis, n'êtes pas là pour m'accompagner. J'ai besoin de vous, vous qui me faisiez rire, vous qui m'avez quitté, bien trop tôt.

Je dois pourtant me redresser, continuer ma vie, luter de toute me forces, penser à vous en attendant de vous rejoindre et en n'oubliant jamais ces derniers mots que tu as prononcé juste avant de partir à la rescousse de Harry, le dernier soir de ta vie. « James m'a confié son fils, il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant que vous allez l'aider. Je donnerais ma vie pour respecter les dernières volontés de mon frère et si tel est le cas, ce sera à toi de veiller sur lui.

Oui Sirius, oui ! Je respecterais tes dernières volontés comme tu as respecté celles de ton frère, mon ami. Je vous rejoindrai alors sans honte, je vous rejoindrais alors à jamais car :

« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

**Voilà! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait pleuré!**

**Une petite review? :)**


End file.
